Telling a story
by DevilGirl101
Summary: She had never thought that it could be so complicated. A few drabbles about Cagalli and Athrun's love for each other.
1. Making a choice

Okay, so I decided to try my hand at drabbles for once, seeing as it helps with the huge writers block that I have. I 'm going to start off with two, and see what you have to say about them. And if positive, I'll continue. I haven't really read all the drabbles out there, so if they resemble a few, I'm sorry**. (I do not copy, or take Ideas!) Yeah, so if you want, you can let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD!**

**Making a choice**

Cagalli chewed at her nails in thought.

"I don't know," She said, turning to her friend. "Maybe I'm coming on to strong."

Lacus glanced down at her friends so called 'home made' invention.

"What if Athrun gets the wrong impression of me?" The blond asked again. Lacus sighed at Cagalli's next question.

"What if he doesn't like it? What if it's too much?" Lacus getting frustrated and tired, picked up the plate and shoved it into Cagalli's hands.

"Just give your boyfriend the damn sandwich, or else I'm going to eat it!"

* * *

**So how was it? Lame, okay, etc…**

**R&R please and let me know!**


	2. Addictive Riding

**Okay here is the next one. I've got a few more on my computer, but not all of them are under a 100 words. I hope that doesn't bother you too much **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD**

**Addictive Riding**

With sweaty palms and beating heart, Cagalli stressed. It was her first time and she was scared.

"Okay," Athrun said, guiding her hand to the right place. "We'll start slowly."

She nodded and he took that as a yes. Slowly they advanced.

"Okay, Push… Push… Push! Faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" He argued, his voice becoming ragged.

"Well keep up with me!"

"I'm trying!"

"Ah, Athrun!"

Athrun suddenly let go of her, the biggest mistake he could have done.

"Oh crap! Cagalli, pull the brake!"

And then she crashed the bicycle.

* * *

**Not sure if this one was already used? Probably… But heck, I know what you were thinking! And sorry for the people that are waiting for my 'Don't I belong anywhere' story. But I've been having a little trouble with it. And these drabbles seem to help me… R&R**


	3. Confessions Upon a cookie jar

**New Drabble. Hope you like it! **

**R&R**

* * *

**Confession upon a cookie jar **

She had to get it off her chest.

She had to tell him. That's why Cagalli was standing in front of Athrun, birthday gift in hand.

"Athrun, I'm sorry… But this is the ugliest cookie jar I have ever received!" She chewed her lip and waited for his outburst. He stared at her and wordlessly, took the cookie jar, and placed it on the edge of the table. Then looking away, Athrun pushed it off, letting it fall to the ground and brake.

"Whoops…" Cagalli gaped at him and he smiled.

"I'm so glad you said that, because I only realized how ugly it really was, after it was bought and wrapped." That deserved a hug.

* * *

**How was it?**

**R&R**

**Got the idea from a tv show.**


	4. Shaded tears

A new drabble! Sorry for the wait.

Shaded tears

She knew it was worthless. A cause that had no meaning. The blonde knew what she was letting herself into when she first laid eyes on him. She knew this was bound to happen, and still she did nothing. Cagalli saw them that day. The way they showed affection towards each other. The way he looked at the other girl…

He who broke her heart- although she prepared for it- entered the room.

"So what did you do today?" Cagalli asked him.

"Oh, nothing much," he answered. His false words stung her badly, but still she couldn't confront him about her problem. After all, she was supposed to be the good wife and keep her hopes up.

Athrun, you cheat…


	5. Feelings from your invisible sister

**Here is a small drabble just to let you people know I'm still alive! I'm really working hard on completing **_**Don't I belong anywhere's**_** chapter 13. I'm struggling, but luckily got somewhere today. I'm really sorry for the long wait. But I'm really struggling to concentrate! Anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD/GS**

**

* * *

**

**Feelings from your invisible sister**

You've changed. You may not have noticed, but I have. Cagalli stared at her brother, Kira, and couldn't help but feel miserable again. He had his hand around his girlfriend's waist, Cagalli noted cheerless.

"I have to go and quickly drop off some things at work, and then we quickly need to visit Lacus's father." It's always the same when Cagalli comes to visit. He's never available anymore; thanks to _her_. Kira stood up and went to the front door, opening it quickly.

"Come, love." Lacus followed and closed the door behind them. Cagalli sighed, a small tear running down her face.

"It's like you don't notice me anymore…"

Stupid brother.

* * *

**Well how was it? Just let me know through a review please. I've noticed that my drabbles are becoming a little gloomy lately...**


	6. Does this count as a date?

**A new drabble to begin the holidays with, well my exams stop today, so I'm having pre-holiday happiness! Expect some stories to be updated! I finally have some time to myself… :) :) :) :)**

**I don't own GSD/GS**

**Now tell me… Have you ever had a nervous -first date mishap?**

* * *

**Does this count as a date?**

"Um, Cagalli? It's your turn to shoot again." The blonde snapped out of her thoughts, finding her date staring expectantly at her.

"Right!" She proceeded to bend over the pool table, aiming at one of her set of colored balls. Athrun smiled and she unfortunately saw it. She missed the shot and blushed. Cagalli was such an awful player at this game! And to make things worse they were on their first date. Or she hoped it was a date….

"You okay?" he frowned. "You don't seem to be quite here."

"I'm fine!" Cagalli quickly answered, scratching the back of her head. How could she tell Athrun that he was the cause for all her silly mistakes?

First dates… They're always such a drag.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Just a little something I experienced and couldn't resist turning it into a drabble. Cagalli and Athrun were just perfect for it. Clueless Athrun and an expecting Cagalli who's nerves are running away with her.**

**Oh and I fixed all the grammar errors on my one- shot "Lover's quarrel with a pinch of Milo." Next up "Date I think not!"**


	7. Truth be told: I don't like you

_**Just something that I felt needed to be posted. I realized that Athrun and Cagalli always end up being happy. What if you turned that around? What if Cagalli realized something very important?**_

**Truth be told: I **_**don't**_** like you **

'_He's violating my bed.' _Those were the first thoughts that entered Cagalli's mind while she gazed at her acquaintance, a boy named quickening of her pulse. No blushing or sweating on her part. Just plain frustration growing from her inner self; Cagalli barely kept herself from hauling him off of her bed. It suddenly dawned on her that she didn't have any feelings for him.

He was… a turn off. She wanted him to leave, to never look her way again. But the only problem was. How do you shy away gently, when it was your fault that the poor guy got hope in the first place?

'_Crap…'_

* * *

**Well how was it? I decided to shy away from a lovey-dovey scene and shifted Cagalli's feelings away from Athrun for once. Don't shoot me please! On a side note, my ideas are formed through real life experiences and these drabbles don't follow on each other. I will indicate when that happens :)**


	8. Orange Stupidity

**Well here's another one! Enjoy!**

**For those who don't know, Mister Muscle is a cleaning product with a man in orange tights as the front picture. **

**Ps. I don't own GS/GSD ;)**

**Just thought I'd let you know.**

* * *

Orange Stupidity 

Cagalli sat in her apartment, watching a bit of television. She sighed and yet again changed to another channel, music blarring in her ear. Athrun came back from the kitchen and held out a sandwich.

"Thanks." She took the plate gratefully. He turned to the screen and commented.

"Oh, Superman has orange clothes now?" Cagalli shook her head and frowned at him. Slowly she added.

"Athrun… That's not Superman. It's a Mister Muscle ad." Athrun then blushed and went away.

She couldn't stop giggling and once again shook her head.

"Nice one! Superman in orange tights. Idiot…"

"I heard that!"

* * *

**R&R please! I'd like to have some feedback :)**


	9. The Truth Of It All

_**The truth of it all**_

She was taken by a storm that not even the prepared could foresee. At times she wanted to break down and cry out of frustration, to let her emotions take over and govern a chaotic mind that was already there. Was she really ready for it all? Did the decision come from her heart or years of loneliness and temptation to taste the unknown?

Her heart would beat like a drum, pounding away when he touched her but then the feeling would grow cold and shatter into a million ice shards only to be blown away by the wind. Again she asked herself while observing him with bleak eyes, was this relationship built on true love or the fear of having nothing at all?

* * *

There comes a time in our lives where we all doubt our decisions and the people we choose to make memories with. So I decided to do a drabble with Cagalli as the one doubting her decisions and wondering if her relationship with Athrun was based on love or just temptation to explore the unknown.

R&R

*DevilGirl101*


End file.
